


You're Perfect To Me

by enjolraspermittedit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Marius, Fluff, Internalized Acephobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraspermittedit/pseuds/enjolraspermittedit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac asks Marius out, but Marius figures that Courf won't actually want him due to his asexuality. Courf reassures him that it's totally okay.<br/>Inspired by a tumblr post that I can't currently find, sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect To Me

After months of pining and trying to work up the courage, Courfeyrac finally decided to ask Marius out. He wasn't sure why he was so scared—he'd done this a million times before, with other people. Perhaps he was just terrified of scaring Marius away, or fucking up the friendship.

As soon as he got home from the Les Amis meeting, he walked straight into Marius's room. "May I talk to you?"

"Sure," Marius replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something."

Marius tensed up. "What?" he asked anxiously. _Is he mad at me for something? Fuck, what did I do?_

"I am romantically attracted to you. Would you like to go on a date at some point?" Courf said everything in a rush.

"I would love it!" Marius exclaimed, calming down. Then he frowned and hid his face in the pillow. "But...I'm not sure if you'd actually want it..."

"I definitely want it. Why would you say such a ridiculous thing?" Courf questioned.

"I...I'm..." Marius couldn't bring himself to admit it. Courf would probably despise him and lose all attraction to him. 

Courfeyrac gently patted Marius's back. "What's wrong?" he whispered softly.

"I'm...I, I'm br-broken, there's something wrong wi-with me," Marius choked out, bursting into tears.

"Huh?" Courf asked. In his eyes, there was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with Marius.

"I don't, I don't experience se-sexual attraction and I know you d-do and you don't wanna be with som-someone like me because I'm broken!" Marius stuttered. 

_That was all?_ Courfeyrac thought. Of course he didn't have any problem with his friend's sexual orientation, why would he?

"Marius, love, please calm down. Stop calling yourself broken. You are not broken. Nothing wrong with asexuality, it's a common thing. I would be more than happy to date you. This doesn't bother me at all. Just having you as a boyfriend would be a gift," Courfeyrac assured him.

Marius slowly lifted his head off of the pillow and faced Courf. "O-oh. So. You're not...you're okay? I'm okay?"

Courfeyrac wiped away Marius's tears and kissed his forehead. "Definitely. Do not worry."

Marius smiled. "Well, in that case, I would love to be your boyfriend."

Courfeyrac pulled Marius close to him and kissed his cheek. The two boys stayed in that position for awhile, and then Marius looked up at his new partner. "Apologies for earlier, I suppose I never really accepted myself." Truth was, other people had given him a hard time about it in the past. His grandfather had laughed at him after he came out, and classmates at school believed that asexuality was fake and Pontmercy was just looking for attention or trying to be special. All of this combined with Marius's anxiety had made the boy's confidence go down.

"It's completely fine," Courfeyrac assured him. He had actually had asexual partners in the past. Many people saw Courfeyrac as a man who was more sexual than romantic, but that was false; he enjoyed both equally.

"Of course." Courfeyrac nodded. "You know, some of Les Amis are ace." This was true; Enjolras, Jehan, and Feuilly were all asexual, and Combeferre was demisexual. Some of their non-Amis friends were some form of ace as well - Azelma and Musichetta were both on the spectrum.

Marius raised his eyebrows. This was news to him. He knew that Enjolras made a lot of speeches about the topic, but he was unaware of the fact that people in the group fit the label. "Thank you for telling me," he said. "It's sorta stupid, but knowing that really does make me more comfortable with them knowing."

"It isn't stupid at all, darling." Courfeyrac leaned into Marius and looked up at him. "Quick question - what are you comfortable with, intimacy-wise? I understand that you do not wish to have sex, but I was wondering what you do like?"

Marius blushed and looked down at his hands, shrugging. "I'm not really sure," he admitted. Courfeyrac was his first partner and, despite knowing he wouldn't enjoy sex, he wasn't sure what he _would_ enjoy.

"It's okay," Courf said. "Please let me know if I do something wrong, okay? The last thing I would want to do is make you upset."

"Right now I just wanna be held..." Marius told him.

Courfeyrac grinned. "Good. I like holding you." 

Marius closed his eyes and cuddled against his boyfriend, happy to be accepted, and forever grateful to have such an understanding person in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Courfius and tbh I am very nervous to post it. It was probably cheesy and like, over-the-top but hey what can you do  
> Feedback is appreciated, just please be kind!


End file.
